The Lost Goddess
by greekgeek182
Summary: Xia Stathikis, daughter of Demeter and Poseidon, wife of Apollo, was a goddess until she was killed in the titan war. Now she is reborn, will she become the goddess she was or will Cronus corrupt her before she can rejoin the gods? APOLLO OC FLAMES WECOM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hi! This is my first Fan Fic so please be gentle with the comments I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! That belongs to ! I do own Xia but she will never be as awesome as the original characters . I also own Sruti, Nathan, Lauren, Ada, Abby, Alecia, Lily, and Maddie. They are all based off of people I Know P.S XIA IS NOT BASED OFF OF ME! I LOOK NOTHING LIKE HER AND IT HAS ALWAYS REALLY ANNOYED ME WHEN PEOPLE BASE THEIR MAIN CHARACTERS OF OFF THEMSELVES!**

I stood there in silence…..looking over the body of a young man. His eyes were teary and bloodshot with and glassy as he limply stared ahead. His chest rose one last time, just to show the world how blood filled his lungs where with a shaky, raspy breath. Finally a faint exhale left his lips while adding more blood to the steady stream flowing down the corner of his mouth, while the faint life in his eyes vanished forever. I fell to my knees and backed away from the bloody corpse as fast as I could but I could not escape from the warm pool of blood which incased the carcass.

My breathing increased as I noticed a bloody dagger in my hands. I dropped the dagger with a gasp. '_My hands_…' I thought as stared at my hands, they were caked with dried blood, from me or the young man I don't know; I hadn't yet took the time to check myself.

I clawed at the stone walls desperate to be on be my feet once again. With each desperate grab at the wall blood smears ran down like rain. With one last mighty tug my legs were once again reunited with the ground. I seethed as pain shot through my leg, and warm liquid trickled down in a steady flow. As I ran away from the body (or well limped maybe) I gasped as I felt a jerking rip through my torso. There was a sharp, rough pain but it eased immediately. With another quick jerk the object left my body and I crumbled to the floor. I clutched the gapping hole in my stomach only to feel hot, thick, and sticky liquid make its way threw my fingers.

I brought my hand up to my face to find it coated in a golden liquid." _Well that probably isn't too normal_" I thought as I fought the erg to let my eyes close. A dark hooded figure walked in front of my kneeling form I could not see his but I knew that what ever he was, he was not human. He raised a scythe above his head while glaring at me.

His voice sounded like finger nails being dragged across a chalk bored. "You have ruined my plans for the last time, young goddess" and with that he swung the scythe towards my neck.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm screeched in my ear. I awoke with a gasp and my hands immediately raced for my neck. I swallowed hard as I tried to ease my breathing. "That's it, no more fruit punch before bed" I told myself between breaths. I swung my feet off the bed and shakily walked to the bath room.

I grasped the counter as I Looked into the mirror, staring back at me was a young girl who looked like she had just been to hell and back. My skin was paler than usual, and my long wavy/curly black hair was messy and a few small strands stuck to my damp skin. My stormy gray eyes were blood shot and looked almost tormented. I thought back to my nightmare.

The lifeless look in his eyes, and the dagger I was holding, _'I didn't do that… did I?'_ A loud knock on the door brought me back to reality. "Xia?" asked my sister "Can I come in?" Before I could answer, the door sung open. "Hey Xia, I need your opinion on this outfit, what would look better, the earrings or the—what the heck happened to you?" she asked, making a face at me. Maddie was my half sister. She was 11.

I had been adopted into her family when I was not even a year old. My adoptive parents Kelly and Jack Smith found me out side of their house one night. I had just one thing with me, a gold coin which had engraved into it the name Xia Stathikis. "Thanks for the compliment!" I laughed. Maddie returned the laugh, "Sorry, you just look sick, do you feel ok?" I nodded quickly hoping she wouldn't become suspicious due to my jitteriness "oh, um ya im fine, just a little tired I was just exited for the last day of school and couldn't sleep." She narrowed her eyes, 'why do these things always happen to me?' I thought to myself.

"Why do I feel like your lying to me?" I started backing up towards the door "oh wow Maddie look at the time I got to get ready for school." I said and walked out the door before she could protest. I walked into my room and threw on a black tee shirt and jeans and ran down the stairs.

My mom was already down stairs getting ready to leave for work. She had her own hair salon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXEPT THE CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW, then their probably mine. This chapter is for my dear best friends Lauren and Sruti! ENJOY well no on elts is gonna read this so I guess im just talking to them. SEE YOU GUYS IN SCHOOL! I HATE MATH!**

I ran down the hill to the bus stop. I was being pelted by heavy, slick rain droplets and at the speed I was running, it was painful. I slowed down to a trot as I neared the buss stop; a small river of dirty rain water ran down the side of the road carrying down leaves and twigs. I stuck my foot in the way of a twig and it sunk to the bottom of the tiny pool. I stepped onto the side walk and removed my foot and the twig soured back into action flowing down as if nothing had happened. I sighed and leaned against the stop sign.

I stared at the puddles of rain in the road. I was absent mindedly staring when something caught my eye through the reflection in the puddle. A tall black figure stood across from me. My head shot up and stared at the figure. Even thought the air was thick with mist and fog it all seemed to accumulate around the dark figure. Just as fast as it came it was gone. I felt my knees go week as I grasped to the stop sign for some support. 'Wow' I thought 'I am either really sleep deprived or High School has really messed up my head'

I tried to avoid looking at the spot where I had seen the figure for the rest of the time until the bus arrived. As usual the bus nearly killed me when it took the turn about 20 miles over the speed limit, but, what's a morning with out at least one near death experience?

The bus screeched to a stop and the doors swung open all in the same second which signaled that the bus driver had something important to do, besides her job.

I hopped onto the bus and ran down the isle, dodging paper airplanes, pencils, scissors, and what I think was some 6th graders math home work (ah bullies never run out of things) I finally reached the back of the bus where one of my closest best friends, Sruti Pandey was sitting. I sat down next to her with a huge sigh. "So how's it goin?" I asked. Sruti stared back at me; her usually calm, black, wise eyes were frantic and nervous. "Terrible! I have a test today in math, it only four questions! Do you know what that means?" I stared back at her with a blank stare. "Ughhhhh, that means….." I stated with out any idea how to respond.

"That means if I get one wrong I get a 75, two wrong 50, three wrong….!" Sruti was Hindi and had hair as black as night. Her skin was lighter than her other sisters. She is the absolute smartest person I know. Sruti, like me had dyslexia and A.D.H.D though you would never be ale to tell, she was as graceful as a Gisele. I laughed at the thought of Sruti failing a test. I laughed at the thought. "What are you laughing at? This is a serious matter!" I finally stopped laughing and looked Sruti in the eyes "Sruti you couldn't fail a test is you tried." The rest of the bus ride to school was mostly me trying to convince Sruti to have faith in her self. By the time we got off the bus the rain had stopped and the sun was trying to come out. Sruti and I said by to each other and went our separate ways down the hall ways. The best thing about getting to school early is that I don't have to fight in the ultimate death match to get to my locker. I got to my locker and opened it and grabbed my stuff. I walked into my home room and put my stuff down on my desk. I walked into the math room where my other two closest friends were Lauren Schissler, and Nathan Siket. And just my luck, I walk in just in time for the daily argument.

Lauren was sitting in her desk with her arms crossed and an extremely mad look on her face. Lauren has reddish brown pixie cut that covered her ears very slightly. She was not the shortest person in the school but far from the tallest. She had elfish like features, slightly up turned nose, and pointy ears her eyes were a deep rich brown, Nathan was really tall and had curly blondish, golden hair. He was slim build with extremely blue eyes that were almost purple and naturally very tan skin. Nathan was sitting behind Lauren and was playing the same old excuses as usual "Lauren I swear to god I meant to call you last night, I just forgot!" Nathan quickly spotted me and I was dragged into the conversation.

"Xia please tell Lauren I meant to call her!" Lauren snapped her head towards me and hissed "Please tell Nathan he is a stupid butt head" Nathan's jaw dropped "Lauren im right here!" a devious thinned lipped smile played across Lauren's lips "I know" she replied happily. This was going to go one for a while….

After the bell rang the classes soon followed Math, Science, Social Studies, and language arts. I had lunch with Sruti, Lauren and Nathan and usual. Today for good behavior we were aloud 10 minutes of field time, which is when the dump us out in an empty field with a bin of soccer balls. I managed to snatch a ball before the ball bin was swarmed with rabid teens. I was in the field rolling the ball around with my toe not really paying attention to what was happening. The next thing I knew I was on the ground in the dirt and the ball was gone. I held my self up with my elbows and looked around; there in front of me I spotted Lauren dribbling the ball with her knee. She grinned wickedly at me while Nathan was laughing his but off and Sruti was trying to hold in the laughter (and was failing miserably might I add.) I got up and ran at Lauren to try to steal the ball back. She dropped the ball on the ground and punted it. We watched as the ball disappeared into the sun and over the trees. "Nice one!" Nathan yelled from on the rock.

We continued to stare at the restricted woods. "Your gonna have to get that." I stated while continuing to stare. Lauren made a high pitched noise in protest. I turned to look at her just to find her making a puppy dog face (she always gets me with that) "ughhhhh fine I'LL get it" she grinned with a chirp like laugh and turned to walk away. "But your coming with me" she frowned but I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the woods.

We have been walking around in the woods for a good four minutes by now and we still haven't found the ball. Lauren and I searched all the trees and bushes in silence just listening to the sound of the chirping birds. Then there was silence. I hadn't really even noticed it because I was too focused on the soccer ball that was just out of my reach. With one last grabbed I managed to roll it closer and I was able to grab it. I turned around to face Lauren who was staring at something, completely frozen. I walked over to her. I opened my mouth to say something when her hand shot over to mine, covering it and muting me. She pointed a finger slightly in front of her to some boulders. I followed her finger to where she was pointing. There in front of us, not even 18 feet away was this giant lizard creature with three heads. Its eyes were pitch black and slimy with a slick film over the eye ball itself. Its scales where about the size of my hand and acted as a thick coat of armor. It hands and feet each had long, thick black claws that curled over on each other. They were each coated with something dried and red and I sincerely doubt it was ketch-up

The thing continued to walk but then suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Its pupils shrunk into small thin slits and it growled. Lauren and I held our breath and stopped breathing, we stared at the beast wide eyed. It heads whipped over towards us.

Sruti's POV

ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!... Nathan and I both looked over towards the woods. 'No...' I thought 'not here, not now' "SRUTI GRAB YOUR WEAPONS!" Nathan and I ran towards the woods. I reached to my head and grabbed out my hair clip. I snapped it and a dagger grew from the tip. "WHAT IS A HYDRA DOING HERE?" I yelled at him. "I DON'T KNOW BUT I GEUSS WERE ABOUT TO FIND OUT!" Nathan yelled back as we ran into the woods.

Laurens POV

The Hydra roared at us and charged. '_Remember your training, remember your training' _I thought to my self. I shoved Xia out of the way and reached into my boot and pulled out my sword, with a click of a button it expanded into a celestial bronze weapon of mass destruction, I had named it Dynami, it means Power in Greek. With one mighty swing I cut deep into the bellies of the beast and up to the heart, but the bad thing about fighting something with three heads, there are three hearts. The beast roared and it swung at me knocking me against a tree. "LAUREN!" I heard Xia yell. The Hydra turned over towards Xia. "Ok buddy I really don't think that throwing people against trees is the best way to settle things!" Xia said. The beasts growled and backed her towards a tree. "Ummm….Maybe I was um…wrong. You know you seem like a very reasonable…" she paused and looked under him. "Male…creature, maybe we can talk this out?" the hydra raised a claw to kill her "Didn't think so…" I threw a rock at it hoping to distract it, and it worked, to well. The beast charged at me and swung its arm, demolishing the tree to shards.

"Xia! Catch!" I yelled as I tossed her my spare dagger. "WHAT TO YOU WANT ME TO DO WITH THIS?" She yelled back at me. I dodged another swing of the hydra's paw. "I DON'T KNOW, STAB IT I GUESS!" I watched in amazement as she threw the dagger at the beast, with perfect aim it entered the skull of the beast and killed one. It was distracted for now. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand "time to go!" I yelled. We ran though the woods dodging trees and jumping over logs and boulders. "Do you think we lost him?" she asked as we ran suddenly the Hydra cut us off from our path. "Nope" I said as the hydra backed us against some trees. "Lauren, before we die I have to tell you some thing, you remember that dolphin pen that you had in 8th grade?" she asked. "Ya" I nodded. "I took it" she said. "Wait, what?" I said looking at her. The two remaining hydras opened their mouths and I could see fire in the back of their throats. "DUCK!" some one shouted from behind us. Xia and I both hit the ground at the same time two celestial bronze arrows flew over us and lodged themselves in the middle of the two hydras head. Nathan grabbed my hand, as Sruti grabbed Xia/s and pulled us away from the dead hydra, "Where are we going?" Xia asked "Camp Half-Blood!"


	3. going to camp half blood

**DISCLAIMER I own nothing. And a HUGE thanks to Fantasyfreak182, FanFictionBibliothequeLover, and Black Roses Wilt. YOU GUYS AE AMAZING!**

Sruti's POV

I grabbed Xia's hand as Nathan helped Lauren, who had a nasty burn on her leg from the Hydra.

Lauren stumbled and tripped over her leg. Nathan stopped and picked Lauren up onto his back and ran with her since she was unable to run.

We ran past the teachers. The stopped their chatter with each other and stared after us.

'Hey! Get back here!" one shouted after us.

As I was running I turned my head to the side and stared them in the eyes.

"_Xechásete!" _I said under my breath.

Almost immediately they relaxed and their eyes clouded slightly, there shoulders dropped and the looked back dazedly to the patch of concrete where the kids played.

We ran to the back of the front of the school and dived into some bushes where we hid.

"How's Lauren?" I asked as I looked away from the opening in the shrub.

"LAUREN IS DIEING!" Lauren yelled as she clutched her fabric of her jeans in one hand surrounding the bloody, lumpy, and strong smelling piece of burning infected flesh that was now turning a sickly green color, while the other hand dug into Nathan's hand as she cried out.

Nathan winced as he tried to pry off Lauren's hand.

"We need to get out of here fast." He said while wincing at the abnormally large craters from Lauren's nails.

"FIX MY LEG FIRST!" Lauren yelled at us.

I nodded and reached up into my hair and pulled out my Bobbi-pin.

I held in the palm of my hand and chanted to it.

"_Ekáti__̱__ theá mou , mou epichorí__̱__gi__̱__si__̱__s me ti__̱__n exousía na chri__̱__simopoií__̱__sei ti__̱__ dýnami__̱__ to__̱__n theó__̱__n ..." _and it expanded until it was at full length. I held my want over Lauren's leg and began chanting again.

"_Kaló__̱__ ti__̱__ dýnami__̱__ ti__̱__s epoúlo__̱__si__̱__s tou Apóllo__̱__na , kai ti__̱__ dýnami__̱__ ti__̱__s Ekáti__̱__s na me voi__̱__thí__̱__sei se af__̱__tí__̱__ ti__̱__ dýnami__̱__ ."_ Lauren's face relaxed as the skin surrounding the infected, putrefied patch of flesh, started to grow around it until it was fully healed.

Lauren sighed I relief as she sat up. She looked around and crouched into position. She peaked out of the opening and onto the parking lot.

"I think I see our ride" she said as she smirked, and she got the all to familiar glint in her eye as she made her way out the bushes before we could protest.

She walked up to a car and leaned against the door facing away, as she used her hand to test to see if the door was unlocked. When it wasn't she let utensil knife fall from her sleeve and into her hand. With out looking she flipped it to a small knife and slid it into the key hole and twisted it a couple of times before the door unlocked. She opened the door and bowed down and motioned towards the opened door with a smug smirk.

Nathan huffed a sigh as he looked at the car she choose.

"Of course she goes for the most expensive car." He said as he helped Xia up to her feet. "Lets go." He said as we walked to the car.

He helped Xia into he car, who was just starting to come out of her shock, and buckled her up.

Lauren hoped into the passenger seat. "Shot gun!" she called as she buckled herself down eagerly.

"W-what's camp half-blood?" Xia asked shakily.

Nathan and Lauren gave each other nervous glances as I bewitched the gears off the car with an old time autopilot spell.

Finally I got the car to start up and it started to drive away. Nathan got in the front seat due to the fact that he looked the oldest. All he did was put his hands onto the wheel of the car, and let the spell do the work.

"Can we tell her? About….camp?" Nathan asked looking through the review mirror.

"We shouldn't, we don't know what she is yet"

"There is no way she is human guys, I saw her through a knife, it went STRAIGHT into the head of the Hydra!"

"Why do I feel like I should be insulted?" asked Xia.

"How do we know she can't just see through the mist?" I argued back

"But it's clear outside…" Xia said looking out the window.

Lauren sighed, "Wow she's hopeless"

"We need to call Chiron.."


	4. communication issues of demi gods

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXEPT THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU HAVTO THINK ABOUT AND SAY IN YOUR MIND (I DON'T REMEMNBER THEM IN PJATO….O YA, CAUSE THEY WERENT IN IT) SOOOOOOO YA….ONTO THE STORY! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my Nana, who is sick with a tumor and brain cancer, I love you forever, chemo or not, you are my nana and I hope you will be alright, I love you! **

**your grand daughter Delaney O'Toole XD**

Nathans POV

The car flew down the road while the wheel twisted and turned whipping my arms left and right so fast and hard it hurt.

"Slow down!" Lauren yelled at me from the back seat.

"I would love to right now, but the car is actually kind of enchanted at the moment!"

Sruti looked over at us, "We need to find a place to call Chiron and we need some water mist, any ideas?"

Lauren raised her hand slowly, and Sruti sighed aggravated.

"And no Lauren, you can not just spit water out of your mouth."

Lauren's hand slowly went back down to her side.

Suddenly the car took a sharp right turn off the high way into the intersection.

Xia screamed from the back seat as she slammed against Lauren.

"Hey Nathan, I have survived hydras, hell hounds, even a couple Cyclopes, and I DON'T WANT TO DIE FROM YOUR CRAPPY DRIVING SKILLS!"

"IT WASN'T ME, IT WAS THE CAR!" I argued back

"HEY CAR, I HATE YOU!" Lauren hit the car seat.

Suddenly the cars topped abruptly and every one hit the seats in front of them with force.

"That wasn't me I swear…" Lauren said while rubbing her head.

"Ugh…" Xia said while clutching her stomach "I think im going to get sick"

"Where are we?" I asked

Sruti rose her head up and looked outside the window, into the parking lot…

"I think were at a…..gas station"

"Sooo what now? We just go out back and use the hose to contact Chiron?" I joked.

Then Lauren and Sruti and I all exchanged glances…

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE CAR!" Lauren announced as we all got out quickly

We walked to the back of the gas station and then we saw our communication device.

Xia's POV

I watched as Lauren, Nathan, and Sruti all crouched in front of me, behind a trash can. I went to go follow, but Nathan made a motion for me to stay where I was. They all stared intently at a security camera, which faced a hose nozzle. I watched as Nathan clicked a button on his watch, and what looked like a mini bow and arrow unfolded. He held it to his eye and pulled back the string. The tiny arrow launched through the air and went right through the camera, immediately destroying it.

"Now!" Nathan said and we all ran over to the pump.

Sruti knelt down near it and turned it on, "How are we going to make it spray?" she asked.

"Here, like this." He said and he put his hand over it.

"No! You're just messing it up! Like this!"

She placed her thumb over it

"No! Now you're just clogging it, it's not coming out now!"

And it went on like this for about a minute until Lauren stepped in.

She walked over and touched the pipe, then smirked. She backed up and the kicked the pipe right off from the soccer and water sprayed and showered everywhere in a mist and drenched Nathan and Sruti.

They sputtered and coughed wildly while Lauren laughed her but off.

Nathan just sighed and reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a golden coin.

"This is my last drachma, and I WAS saving this to talk to my mom…but I guess she'd understand" and with that he said whispered under his breath "Oh goddess except my offering."

"Chiron, camp half blood" Sruti added.

With that Nathan through the coin through the water as hard as he could, I yelped, expecting to get hit with the coin, just to find that the coin had disappeared.

The mist started to shimmer until an image broke out.

There was a man, or well a horse….that had….a mans torso….wait a minute…

My eyes widened "A CENTAUR!"

Sruti walked in front of the water, "Chiron, we have our friend Xia with us, but this is an emergency! She needs to get to camp half blood"

The man on the screen stopped what he was doing and stared at the screen in horror.

"Xia Stathikis?" he replied.

Nathan nodded in response, "Yes, but what does that have to do with-"

"DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCAMSTENCES LET THIS GIRL OUT OF YOUR SIGHT OR LET HER GET HURT!"

"Wait, Chiron!" Sruti began.

The Centaur turned around once more.

"And for gods sake keep her alive!"


	5. It HAS to be done!

Hi! Disclaimer I own nothing! I am also typing this on my iPad notes in a hotel room at 11:00 at night so forgive me if my writings not all that great...my hands asleep and I wanna go to bed so lets get this over with shall we?

Sruti's Pov

We all stood around staring at each other.

Nathan spoke up, "So, whose gonna do it?", he asked. He looked at me, and I shook my head quickly. He sighed and then stared at Lauren who just glared back at him wanting for him to turn to me once again.

"Well don't look at me! I want her to like me!", Lauren said.

"Well im not doing it!", Nathan argued back pointing to himself..

"Why not? Your dad kills all fun!" Lauren shot back. Nathan and I both glared at her angrily.

"What? Its true and you know it!" she said holding her hands up in defense.

Nathan glared as he shuffled by her, "I am SO telling him that when we get back

to camp."

He walked up to Xia, who had been standing by the car the whole time, and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Xia, you know you are my friend right?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"And you know i would do anything to protect you, right?"

"i...um...i guess so?"

"Then please understand what i have to do."

Nathan's hand reached into Xia's pocket and pulled out her cell phone. He threw it onto the ground and it was smashed into pieces.

"Bobbert!" Xia screamed and fell to the ground on her knees to try to aid her cell phone.

"Bobbert?" I asked.

"Xia has a thing for naming inanimate objects..." Lauren whispered in my ear.

"YOU'VE KILLED HIM! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?", she squealed.

"Nothing that your about to do to me im guessing...", Nathan said as he tried to humor the situation.

"Lets go, our rides our probably here.", Lauren said.

"What rides?" i asked

"I asked the Aphrodite cabin to send us some...", she glanced at Xia, "Horses..."

"Horses?", Xia asked as we made our way into the woods.

"Oh come on!", Nathan said just relizing what 'type' of horses they were."She's gonna and end up dying before she even gets to Camp half Blood"

"What ever.", Lauren said as we walked into an opening.

Xia's Pov

The horses were huge! There was a white one and a black one that stood next to some tall piles of grass, and a caramel and dark brown one stood towards the edge of the woods.

"Lets go, were late", Nathan said and walked towards the tall white one.

The horse was startled by Nathan's fast movements and it stood on its hind legs and giant wings unfolded from its sides.

'oh...my...god...'

"These Demi gods are so annoying!", I heard a voice say in my head.

"Did you guys hear that?", I asked.

Sruti glanced over at me and shook her head and then continued to mount on to her Pegasus. Lauren was already on her Pegasus and was laughing as it started to lift off the ground.

I looked at the large black Pegasus in front me.

"Uh...hi?" I said while staring at him.

'Sup?' the voice said again in my head.

"Did you just talk!", I screamed

Nathan, Lauren, and Sruti all looked at me.

"Um...having some trouble there Xia?", Lauren asked.

"The Pegasus just talked to me!", I screamed while hysterically waving and

pointing my finger towards the Pegasus's head.

'Hey watch it bub!' the Pegasus said while shaking its head and backing up, clearly annoyed.

"IT DID IT AGAIN!" I squealed.

No one's POV

There was a short, tense silence until everything clicked in their minds.

They stared at her in shock, "YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF POSIDON?"


	6. Pegasus ride of DEATH

**HELLO MY FRIENDS! GUESS WHAT?! I AM LEARNING SPANISH! Mwahahahah after a month in my freshman year Spanish class I am not even close to being fluent in Spanish! If you started speaking Spanish in front of me I could kind of not really not at all converse with you like a pro! I suck! :D **

**Ooooookay onto the new chapter sorry how long its been I have no excuse at all…not even gonna try to sugar coat it…im lazy…the end.**

**And as usual I own nothing at all! And that's it…that's all its ever gonna be…nothing…haha….ugh that's pathetic…ok onto the story for real!**

Xia's pov

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Im a daughter of who?"

Nathan shook his head and stepped forward, "Its not important just get on the horse," he slung me over his with ease while I screamed.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted.

I looked to Sruti and Lauren for help. "MEEEP! MEEEEEEEEP!"

Sruti looked at Lauren, "Meep? What does that mean?"

Lauren smiled, "Oh that's the 'help' call Xia and I made up a few years ago…"

Sruti continued to stare, "…Aren't you going to assist her?", "Naw' she's fine! I can see her right there! She's not in any danger…"

Nathan plopped me down on the Pegasus and leaned over to his face, "Start off to Camp half blood, she's a Demi god don't worry, we'll be right behind you."

'_I swear I never get a break…'_

Before I could say anything the Pegasus's sarcastic remark, he took off with a sprint and into the air.

Lauren's pov

I sat watching as Xia was whisked off into the air by Black Jack,

"Hey what do you think a Pegasus's voices sounds like?" I asked looking at Sruti, she shrugged her shoulders with a blank look while she absentmindedly stroked her Pegasus's mane.

"Ha! I bet they have kinda goofy sounding voices." Nathan said. His Pegasus angrily shook him and stood up on his hind legs and Nathan tumbled off with a thud.

"Oh my gods I HATE Pegasus!" he said while dusting off his pants.

"And they LOVE you too!" I joked.

"Guys we need to go…if Xia gets there before us…I really don't even want to think of how she'll act when she meets Chiron…" Sruti said as her Pegasus walked over to join us.

There was a moment us silence…

"CATCH UP WITH BLACK JACK!"

xX~TiMe SkIp~Xx

no ones pov

After about five minutes they caught up to Xia, they had expecting her to be clinging on to death but was surprised to see her calmly sitting on Black Jack having a pleasant (from what they could see) one side conversation with him.

xX~TiMe SkIp~Xx

Sruti's pov

I started to tune out of Xia's conversation with Black Jack after she started to ask Black Jack about himself…in which I learned that there was quite a few female Pegasus that he had interest in…I admire Xia for her ability to hold a conversation…

I felt my Pegasus start to sink into the clouds I looked over to see Nathan and Lauren's doing the same. When we popped through the under half I saw it…finally…

Camp Half-Blood.

**MWAHAHAH WHAT IS UP MY DEMI GODS/ GODDESSES?...well I feel like a nerd now….**

**Oooookay im done and im watching CLOSER! LUV DAT SHOW! :D BUUUT WHYYY ISSS ITT OFF THEEE AIIIIIIRRRRR?! Nooooooooooo! No wait not dramatic enough….*clears throat* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111!1!...YES! SUCCSESS! Ok im done by by!**


	7. Past the barriers

**Hello my friends!...no…I have no right to call you all my friends…I have completely left you all hanging for months…I am ashamed…I would bake you all cookies…but I cant cook for my life…but I can make a mean bowl of cereal though~ **

**Ok onto the main point, I own nothing!...saying that is starting to hurt less and less…yaaaaaaay no wait it still hurts. Ok bye!**

No ones POV

Sruti had recommended the idea of having the Pegasus drop them off a little bit away from camp, reasoning being that if Xia wasn't full half blood, being maybe ¼ unlike the rest of them, it might be dangerous for her to pass the force field so far up in the air, "There might be resistance and she could be thrown off black jack and well…"

No one argued.

The Pegasus happily obliged, especially Nathan's, who Xia over heard mumbling "Demi gods these days" and "If he asks, 'Who's a good horse?' one more time…"

Lauren's pov

After the Pegasus left we walked the rest of the way. My leg was still slightly stinging from the hydra attack and I made sure to let Sruti know it. I walked next to Xia for a while before spreading out to get my space. I took a deep breath and exhaled. The early summer showers had ended and left a clean sweet smell. School wouldn't have ended for about another 7 weeks but we wouldn't be able to go back. Not now. Nathan, Sruti and I would always go to camp during the summer and stay in school the rest of the year, but after today's events im going to guess we'll be starting camp a little bit early this year.

My mom knows how to handle these types of situations…when the school calls to report my absence she'll just say that im being taken out early, and she'll apologize for not checking me out properly…same for Nathan's mom and Sruti's dad.

I looked up at the full, rich leaves bundled on the tall trees. I do wish life was easier for my mom. Sometimes I wished I was normal, not a half-blood but an actual human. I made a face and continued of walking.

"Were here."

Xia's POV

Nathan, Lauren and Sruti excitedly walked to an area.

"Thank gods! I was about to force Nathan to carry me my leg was killing me so bad." Lauren said as she leaned against a tree for support.

Nathan looked at her, "Ya, and Nathan would of said don't be lazy and kept walking, leaving Lauren there."

Lauren made a fake sad face, "But then Lauren would be sad and would start to cry as you left her there to die!"

"Lauren you wouldn't die!"

"Yes I would!"

"Im not arguing with you Lauren!" Nathan said as he threw up his hands and walked away toward the area.

"…Is this the camp?" I asked looking around.

Nathan came up from behind me, "No, see that hill over there?" I nodded, "its right over there."

"Oh"

I watched as Nathan, Lauren, and Sruti all walked passed me and past the 'barrier' successfully.

Nathan turned to look over his shoulder, "Your turn."

I took a step forward with my hand out. I felt my hand being pressed against a surface. Where my hands where touching I felt ripples of electricity course through my arms. I pressed further. I felt the hair on my arms and head start to rise up. I made eye contact with Sruti for a brief second and she looked nervous. I knew from that look I should have stopped but something in me made me want to continue. Press on further, to try myself.

I pressed as hard as I could when suddenly a huge burst of light erupted from around me. Electricity crackled around my ears.

I saw Nathan, Lauren and Sruti sheltered themselves from the blast by dodging behind a tree.

When the blast of light and electricity died down the forest was quiet. Not one sound pierced our ears. The hair on my arms was slightly singed and the smell of smoke wafted from my skin.

The three of them carefully took a step out from behind the tree.

Everyone was silent.

.

.

.

.

.

"….did I break it?"

**Fwahahahaha! Im done!~ and I just finished the series of Yu Yu Hakusho, :'D that ending episode was so…so…beautiful… DX WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END?**


End file.
